


Kiss the girl

by Persian13



Series: Persian13's fluffy Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian13/pseuds/Persian13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a Branded from the same colony in the Grann Desert as Stefan. You joined the Greil mercenaries and later, you met Haar and started to fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the girl

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Reader is a shy, Branded magic user. Being from the same Branded colony as Stefan, Reader know him well and is a good friend of him. This is a songfic, the song is "Kiss the girl" from "The little mermaid" movie.

“Don’t worry (Name), I’m sure he likes you too… And I know exactly how to make him tell you!”

The green-haired swordmaster had a malicious grin on his face as he was already planning what he wanted to do. It will take a bit of work but it will worth it. You looked at him suspiciously, your eyes scanning his face for a clue about what he was thinking.

“What are you planning Stefan? Anyway, it doesn’t matter… I don’t need your help”

You started to blush and you looked at your feet, bangs of hair falling on your face to hide it. Of course, you were lying. You did need the help but didn’t wanted to be any trouble. That didn’t bother Stefan one bit. He was used to your reject of any help. You were always like that, refusing offered help but offering your help to anyone who needed it. You deserved to have some help for once and he knew exactly what to do. He would help you no matter what. Stefan left you to get ready for his plan.

You walked to your usual reading spot. You wanted to read your thunder magic tome again so you would be ready to use it against the wyvern riders you'll have to fight eventually. Of course, you were already able to use most magic with great results but Haar, the wyvern lord that was fighting along the Greil mercenaries just like you, told you that thunder magic was very effective against their wyvern or even against Dragon laguz. When you arrived to your reading spot, Haar was already there, taking a nap. It wasn’t surprising, though, since it was his usual nap spot. You two agreed to share that place when you needed calm, not minding the presence of each other.

Haar’s wyvern makes a soft growl, his way to say hello. The growl was enough to wake its master who was leaning comfortably against it for his usual nap. The brown-haired man opened the eye that wasn’t hidden by an eye patch and smiled at you.

“Yaaaawwwwnnnn! Hello (Name)! How are you today?”

Yoy blushed and were barely able to stutter a “F…F…Fine…” before starting to look at your feet. You sat on a tree stump and started to read your magic tome. Usually, Haar got back to sleep at that time but not this time. He looked at you. If you knew that he was looking at you, you didn’t showed it and continued to read. Then, the music started. There wasn’t anything unusual there. Stefan had a usual practice spot near enough to hear the music coming from his instrument. Haar didn’t mind at all, Stefan’s music was always calm and soothing. But this time, something was different. The song has lyrics and Stefan was singing it.

"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don’t got a lot to say  
But there’s something about her  
And you don’t know why  
But you’re dyin’ to try  
You wanna kiss the girl"

Your eyes got wide when you heard the song Stefan was singing. You couldn’t believe what your friend was doing. Then, you noticed that instead of sleeping, Haar was looking at you. You blushed and looked down at your book, your bangs falling over your face in a vain attempt to hide your red cheeks.

"Yes, you want her  
Look at her  
You know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don’t take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl"

The Wyvern lord detailed you. He didn’t know how old you were exactly but you seemed to be around 23. However, he guessed that you were older that that since you were a Branded and Branded peoples age slower than normal Beorcs. Most of people would’ve be disgusted by the fact that you had both Beorc and Laguz blood but he didn’t mind. Like most of the Greil Mercenaries, he knew a good number of Branded and Laguz and he always treated them the same way as any Beorc. Some people even though that he was a Branded himself because of his incredible strength and his special bond with his wyvern but he wasn’t. He continued to look at you. You were small, only a few inches taller than five feet and you were a bit scrawny, like most of the magic users. Your skin has a nice tan, showing that you lived in the desert for a while. Your lips were almost always curved in a warm smile. Your long hair was often falling on your face when you felt shyness, hiding your blush. Haar liked when you were blushing, he thought it was cute. He also liked your eyes; they showed all your emotions. Too bad they were so often hidden by your bangs… However, your look wasn’t his favorite thing about you. He liked how you were always ready to help anyone, how you were so nice and always ready to give peoples second chances. You never judged anyone, no matter if they were Laguz, Beorc or Branded. He loved you, but wasn’t sure how to tell you. The brown-haired man never really had interests in a girl before and he’d rather be alone than being with someone he didn’t really love. He closed his eye, trying to find a way to tell you.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look like the boy too shy  
He ain’t gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain’t that sad?  
Ain’t it a shame?  
Too bad he gonna miss the girl"

You decided that you had enough. You got up and started to leave. You were hoping that Stefan was right; hoping that Haar did returned your feelings. You even hoped for a second that the song would make him admit his love. You almost cried at how stupid you were. Obviously, he didn’t have any interest for you! He didn’t even understood what the song was about and he returned to his nap. You cursed your inability to tell your true feelings. Haar’s wyvern pushed its master, forcing him to get up. The wyvern lord noticed that you were leaving and quickly followed you.

“(Name)! Wait!”

You stopped and stared at your feet, trying to contain the tears that wanted to escape your eyes. You didn’t even reacted when Haar put a hand on your shoulder. He gently spins you to make you face him, took a deep breath and decided that it was about time to tell you what he felt. He knew that you were too shy to make the first step, so he had to.

"Now’s your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don’t say a word  
And she won’t say a word  
Until ya kiss the girl"

“(Name), I have something to tell you. I don’t really know how to say it… Ugh… I’m not good with this kind of stuff…”

Then, something unexpected happened. You looked at him, your eyes full of hope and love met with his single eye and Haar knew exactly what he had to do.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don’t be scared  
You’ve got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don’t stop now  
Don’t try to hide it now  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
Song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl"

Haar put his arms around your waist, bringing you close to him. More by reflex than anything else, you put your arms on his shoulders, getting even closer to him. There was only a few inches left between your faces. He finally leaned in, his lips meeting with yours. Your eyes closed, enjoying the kiss.

“(Name), I love you”

He hugged you, relieved that he was finally able to tell you

“Haar? I love you too”

"Kiss the girl  
Why don’t you  
Kiss the girl?  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl"

You kissed again. This time, Haar licked your bottom lips for entrance. You allowed him, your cheeks becoming even redder than they were before. He explored your mouth with delight and urged your tongue to dance with his. When you broke the kiss, you heard a chuckle and turned to see Stefan grinning at you. 

“You two are so cute!”

You smiled back at him to thank him. Stefan then decided that it was better to leave you two alone.


End file.
